Q Is For Quentin
by jedw31
Summary: What if a mischievous entity exchanged Cara and Kira


**Q Is For Quentin**

_Chapter 1_

Richard smiled to himself as Cara stomped in front of him complaining loudly. "We could have found the dammed Stone of Tears by now if we didn't have to keep stopping to find food to fill Zedd's bottomless stomach. Not to mention the time we then have to take cooking it and waiting for him digest it all before we can move on "!

"We could probably speed it up a little if you could stop trying to scare away all the game in a five mile radius "Richard replied calmly, " I haven't even seen a rabbit for ages, let alone anything bigger. There's a village up ahead, let's see if we can buy a chicken and some vegetables."

"Good idea" Cara snarked "we'll tell him the chicken's name is Clara, and see if that will put a crimp in his appetite."

Once at the village Richard headed straight for what seemed to be the only open shop, "See if you can find a tavern and buy a flask of ale to help wash down our meal" he instructed Cara. "Zedd will enjoy that and we may as well camp for the night once we get back to the others. "

"Yes, let's waste more time making the wizard comfortable." muttered Cara as she crossed the small square towards the only inn in the village, a dilapidated looking building from which laughter and cheerful conversation was issuing.

As she walked through the door, the sounds abruptly hushed as if someone, somewhere, had turned down the volume, Cara ignored the low whispers and stares aimed in her direction and marched in. A huge and sullen looking man was standing behind the bar swiping at some spilled liquid with a grubby rag. He studiously tried to ignore Cara.

"I need a flask of ale, no, make that two flasks "Cara snapped out her request.

"What would a pretty little thing like you want with so much beer," drawled a voice from a dim corner of the room. Cara turned slowly, her hands drifting downward to her agiels.

A tall man moved into the light, as Cara took a step toward him, he smiled and lifting both hands he directed a greenish glowing light at her, automatically she raised her hands to deflect the magic and turn it back on to her assailant. But the light enveloped her before she could complete the action and in front of the wondering eyes of the other customers she vanished.

Falling to her knees Cara looked around, where had the man gone? And the other customers? Reaching for her agiels she was stunned to find that they were gone and instead of the smooth warm leathers that she had been wearing she was now clad in a one piece fabric outfit with some sort of metal tool strapped to her side. Looking down at herself she realised that she was wearing completely different clothes, but at least they were still red.

"Hi Kira, I've been looking for you everywhere" said a tall friendly looking woman as she grasped Cara's arm and tucked it under her own. "Did you forget we have a holosuite booked this morning? Cara acted on instinct, spinning around quickly she pushed the other woman away and again automatically reached for the absent agiels. Finding, once again that she had no weapons she launched a kick at the tall woman, who stepped back before the kick connected and smiled.

"You'll need to do better than that if you want to beat me at Klingon wrestling once we get into the holosuite" Cara stopped moving and, studied the tall woman who was standing in front of her and smiling fearlessly. There was something about that smile...it reminded her of...Kahlan. That's right, she usually saw that exact same smile when the Mother Confessor was amused by something she had said, or done.

"Klingon wrestling"? Cara repeated curiously, deciding to play along for a while until she could work out what was happening? Who was this woman? And where, in the name of the Keeper, was Richard?

A small girl running past suddenly collided with them, and wrapped her arms around the woman's leg, 'Hide me Jadzia, I don't want to go to school."

A harried looking mother turned the corner and seeing the child hurriedly apologised,"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I don't know how she got away from me" Peeling the child away from Jadzia she marched off in the opposite direction.

Jadzia laughed and taking Cara's arm again she steered them down the hallway "If you're not in the mood for the holosuite, we can go to Quark's, he has a new shipment of Romulan Ale that we can try. Come on, I'm buying"

Cara looked around but seeing absolutely nothing familiar to her she decide to play along but if this was anything to do with Zedd and his magic, he would pay!

Back at the tavern, Kira unexpectedly found herself on the floor. Scrambling to her feet she stared at the man bending down to help her up. "I am sorry" he exclaimed, I don't seem to have a grip on my powers at the moment, I am Quentin, Wizard of the Second Order "he said with a flourish of his hands.

Brushing herself down Kira was astonished to find that she was now wearing a leather outfit, which was definitely not what she had put on when dressing for duty this morning. She reached for her phaser and was stunned to discover that it had also gone, replaced by two leather covered sticks in a holster on her left hip. Brushing one of them with her hand she was jolted by a sensation that shot up her arm extending into her jaw. Quickly removing her hand she shouted in pain, "Never heard a Mord Sith say OUCH! before "said the wizard" What _would_ your sisters say?

"Alright, very funny Jadzia, how did you get me into the holosuite without me remembering it" Kira said as she stared into the distance looking for the tell-tale sparkle that marked the edge of the artificially constructed scene, "And what in the name of the prophets are these damn sticks" she said as she, carefully pointed without touching them again.

Someone came through the door behind her and tapped her on the shoulder "Do you have the ale yet, Cara?"

Turning, Kira saw a young man in front of her, he put down a sack, and grinned "Don't tell me you started a fight already, you know Zedd is waiting for us; or for us to bring back the food anyway!" Walking towards the bar he smiled at the barman "Two flagons of ale please", "Anything for the Seeker," the barman replied smiling, "we owe you for getting rid of that tyrant Rahl. Here, on the house.

Kira watched as the young man thanked the barman and turned, handing the flagons to her, before lifting the clucking sack from the floor.

"Come on then, we have to find the campsite before it gets dark or before Zedd dies of thirst" he laughed and headed out of the door. Kira looked around the inn, seeing only unfriendly faces she decided that she would get more answers from the smiling young man carrying the sack, so she followed him into the forest.

_Chapter 2_

As they left the village behind them and walked deeper into the forest, Kira was very aware of her surroundings. It was night time and the air was filled with strange noises and scents. The trees were ... different to those on Bajor, none of the plants seemed familiar to her and she was very aware of the rustling noises coming from the undergrowth. Once, the sound of something large crashing through the greenery off to the side made her stop and reach for her phaser. A loud grunt escaped her as once again she connected with those damns sticks at her side. And what had happened to her hair? Normally kept short and business-like it seemed to have suddenly grown longer and was whipping around her face in the light breeze. Crossing a small stream Kira looked down and was startled by the reflection she saw by the light of the full moon. Long blonde hair and no nose ridges! Reaching up, she ran her fingers over her face and found nothing familiar in the lines and curves she felt, she touched her right ear searching for the earring she always wore, it was gone! She stopped and looked down at the ground searching for it.

Richard stopped and turned back to face her.

"Something wrong, Cara?" He half drew his sword and turned around full circle scanning the trees for danger.

"Kira" she said, "my name is Kira, not Cara, and I'm not moving another step until you tell me who you are and what the hell is happening."

Richard moved towards her "Did you get hit on the head in the inn, or is this Mord Sith humour?" he said, studying her face intently. "Either way we're almost at the campsite, so come on, we'll get Zedd to check you over.'' He pointed through the trees at the faintly discernible glow of a small fire.

Entering a small clearing Kira saw an older man in long robes crouched by the fire feeding it from a small heap of wood at his side, a young woman with long dark hair was sitting on a fallen tree trunk next to the fire. As Kira and her companion entered the clearing she stood, smiled and hurried over to them

"At last "said the man jumping to his feet and moving toward Richard to relieve him of the sack he carried, I'm starving". The woman laughed and said "You're always hungry, Zedd". It's not just me," he retaliated "I've been listening to your stomach rumbling for a while now, dear one."

"Did you find any game, Richard?" Kahlan asked "you've been gone longer than we thought."

"We didn't find anything, but there is a village a few leagues away and we found some supplies there.

"Is that ale I see? That will do nicely until the food is cooked" Turning to Kira Zedd passed her the chicken, and took the flasks of beer.

"Your turn to cook my dear, try to make it a little more edible than the last time."

Kira found herself clutching the chicken and various vegetables to her chest. Dropping them to the floor she stood up straight and exclaimed "Cook your own dinner, old man! My name is Kira Nerys, Major, Bajoran Liaison Officer to the United Federation of Planets, who the hell are you three? Where are we and what, are in the Name of the Prophets is going on? There was silence in the small group until the woman stepped closer and peered into Kira's eyes. "She's telling the truth "she said wonderingly.

"I thought that you couldn't read Mord Sith."

"I can't, but I can read Cara now, and she believes that what she said just now is completely true" Kahlan replied.

Richard looked at the wizard, "Zedd, could she be under the influence of some sort of magic?

"I can't detect any magic" Zedd began to say when Kira interrupted angrily.

"Magic? Swords? Mord Sith? Tell me now what is going on or..."

Kira stopped talking as she became suddenly aware that her new companions looked as confused and worried as she was. She sat down near the fire, picked up a flask and took a healthy swallow of beer. "Okay, you tell me what you know and then we'll compare notes" she said, breathing heavily but trying to remain calm.

"My name is Richard Cypher and I am the Seeker," the young man said, pointing to the older man "that is Zeddicus Zul Zorander a Wizard of the First Order." Taking the hand of the woman in white, he smiled at her and turning again to Kira he explained," This is Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor. We're looking for the Stone of Tears so that we can close the rift that separates the Underworld from the world above.

Kira turned her head to look into his eyes, he seemed to be perfectly sincere and open in his response to her question. But it was ridiculous! There was no such thing as wizards and magic. She gazed at each of the three in turn; they looked as mystified as she felt. She just didn't understand how or why she found herself sitting in the middle of a forest with three complete strangers. On the plus side they did not seem particularly hostile, though the sword carried by Richard and the daggers tucked inside each of Kahlan's boots indicated that they were capable of fighting if necessary.

"Your turn" Richard said. Kira took a deep breath ", I'm Kira Nerys, as I told you earlier, I'm from Bajor but I'm currently based on Deep Space Nine to act as a liaison between my people and Starfleet. The last thing I remember was standing on the promenade with Jadzia, we were going to Quark's for a drink, but suddenly I was in the inn.

Remembering the face of the people at the inn she asked "Why was everyone looking at me as if they both feared and hated me at the same time?"

"The people have good reason to fear the Mord Sith" Zedd explained. "You have a reputation for cruelty, with your agiels you can break people and bend them to your will through the use of torture" he said pointing at the weapons holstered at Kira's waist.

"These sticks? How can I use them when it is so painful to touch them?" Kira asked.

Kahlan smiled at her sadly."The Mord Sith are taken from their families when they are very young and trained to withstand pain so that they become absolutely ruthless in the service of their master Darken Rahl."

"There was a Wizard in the inn" Kira suddenly thought," His name was ...Quentin, I think."

"I don't know any wizards by that name." Zedd mused.

Kira wrinkled her forehead," I wonder, we have to back to the village and find him, right away. It's just possible that I may know what is going on, and if I'm right someone is playing tricks on us all. And he's going to pay for it! "

Jumping to her feet she turned and headed towards the trees.

Richard, Kahlan and Zedd looked at each other.

Kahlan picked up her pack."We'll have to go with her; she could be walking into danger in that village if she is alone."

Kahlan and Richard picked up their packs and started after Kira. Pausing only to collect the supplies, and stamp out the fire, Zedd followed, grumbling loudly about not having had a chance to eat.

_CHAPTER THREE_

As Cara accompanied Jadzia along the promenade, she looked around and scanned her surroundings for danger .But all she could see were smiling people who nodded to her cheerfully as she walked past with her new companion. Turning a corner they entered a bar, but it was certainly nothing like any bar Cara had ever seen before. There were people, and lights, and people! More people than Cara had seen for a long time. Some of them were wearing the same clothing as she was, others were dressed like Jadzia, and some of them... looked like nothing she had ever seen before! She heard a voice behind her. "Good day Major, hello Commander, come to play some Dabo?" Spinning around she saw a small man with enormous ears standing in front of her with a tray of drinks and a sly smile on his face. Hastily she placed herself in front of Jadzia and prepared to defend her against what was surely a minion of the Keeper.

Jadzia shouldered her aside and laughed as she clapped the strange little man on the back. "It would probably be worth it as Kira is here with me to make sure the tables aren't rigged in your favour," she smiled at him, and he smiled back revealing sharp and pointy teeth.

Cara regarded him warily, and took a step back as there seemed to be no immediate danger.

"We've come for a drink and perhaps a meal, "Jadzia said. "What's good today Quark?"

"I have a fresh shipment of Klingon ale and some Romulan brandy "he replied."We had better stick to Synthale," Jadzia decided. "We're both on duty later today and I don't think that Benjamin would appreciate us being, uh, incapacitated, shall we say, while on the bridge."

As Cara and Jadzia turned towards the large bar that ran the length of the room, Cara caught sight of her reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall behind it. She was startled to see that her hair was now shorter and darker than usual and her nose? What had happed to her nose? It seemed to have sprouted some ridges; putting her hand up to her face, she saw that the reflection in the mirror was mimicking her movement.

"Something wrong?" asked Jadzia.

Before she could answer a loud noise echoed through the room, an alarm of some sort followed by a calm female voice announcing repeatedly; "Intruder alert, promenade, surgery"

Jadzia headed for the door at speed followed by the others who wore similar clothing.

Cara looked around and realised that the odd little barman had rushed to the bar and was crouched down behind it clutching the cash box in both arms "I'm right behind you Major," he said. "Just have to secure the bar."

Cara raced after the others, she turned a corner but they were nowhere in sight, grabbing a startled looking youngster she snarled "The surgery, which way?" He pointed back in the direction she had just come from, turning quickly she sprinted back down the corridor.

Pushing through a crowd of people, past the bar and various shops she found a clear space and standing with his back to her was a burly looking creature with grey-green, scaly skin, He held a dark haired man in front of him, a weapon of some sort was pointed at Jadzia and two others standing on either side of her. Slowly and stealthily Cara crept up behind him, she felt for her agiel and instead found the metal implement holstered at her waist, very quietly she drew it out and swinging her arm she hit the creature on the base of the neck, and he dropped to the ground like a gar with an arrow through its chest. As she stood over him clutching her makeshift club, two young men in red uniforms approached them, one of them tapped his chest and spoke into thin air "Three to beam directly to the brig," and before her eyes all three sparkled, and shimmered and then ... disappeared.

Jadzia walked over to her "Not that we're not grateful, Kira, But why didn't you just stun him with your phaser, instead of hitting him? You were fortunate to find the right spot, the Jem Hadar have hard heads."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a prolonged sigh, Cara rolled her eyes and replied "This is Zedd's doing isn't it, just because I can't cook, he's having a little fun at my expense."

"Who is Zedd?" Jadzia asked.

"The wizard" Cara turned around and surveyed the small crowd that had gathered, "Very funny Zedd, now can we please stop this nonsense and get on with our quest?"

Half an hour later, Jadzia and Cara were sitting in Quarks bar, Jadzia nursed her Synthale, while Cara tossed back her third Romulan brandy and waving her glass at the bartender loudly demanded a refill.

"I'd go easy on that stuff if I were you" Jadzia advised. "Tell me again about the quest and, Zedd?"

Cara sighed, "My name is Cara, I am a Mord Sith, I am sworn to protect the Seeker, and the Mother Confessor, and even the Wizard while we search for the Stone of Tears. Though the wizard may have to look out for himself after this." she muttered threateningly.

"What is this place? And why is it so dark outside the window? It was still daylight when I was in the tavern with Richard."

"Richard?" said Jadzia.

"The Seeker, Richard, the Lord Rahl," Cara said impatiently. "Enough! I have answered all your questions and now I am going outside to find that scrawny old man and ..." Standing quickly she slammed her glass down and pushed away from the table.

Jadzia rose from her chair and took Cara's arm. "Why don't you come with me to see Julian, I think that you need a check up."

Cara shook off Jadzia's hand and marched away. "I'm fine, I just need to get back to my...friends."

As she walked away, Jadzia whispered into her com badge, "Odo, I'm on the promenade, with Kira, we're just leaving Quarks, I need you come and help me get Kira to the infirmary, something is very wrong."

Hurriedly catching up with Cara, Jadzia walked beside her, as they were heading in the direction of the infirmary she decided to wait until help arrived.

As they passed a porthole, Cara caught a flash of light from the corner of her eye; darting sideways she reached the window and gazed outside, just in time to see the wormhole open and something fly through.

"What magic is this?" she whispered as she looked out into the dark star filled sky, and at the ship approaching the station as the wormhole closed and faded from view.

Dumbfounded, she turned to Jadzia "Where am I?"

_Chapter Four_

As Richard set a good pace leading the way through the trees, Kira found herself walking alongside the young woman in white. She glanced sideways at her, curious to find out more about her new companions. She was surprised to find that she was also being studied surreptitiously. They started talking at the same time, then stopped and smiled at each other.

"You first." said Kira.

"I was just going to say that although I know you are telling the truth it is strange to me that you look so much like Cara, and you are very similar to her in many ways." said Kahlan.

"How can you be so sure that I am who I say I am." Kira asked curiously.

Kahlan thought for minute as they dodged underneath an overhanging branch, "I am a confessor" she said simply, "I know when people are telling the truth, I can read them."

"I see," Kira replied. "What is a Confessor?"

"An ancient line of woman who are able to look inside people and find the truths that may be hidden in their hearts." replied Kahlan "We also have to ability to bring people under our control."

"I still don't understand how you can be so sure that I am telling the truth," said Kira.

"Because, my friend Cara is a Mord Sith, and Confessors cannot read Mord Sith, but I can see what is in your heart and mind. Though there is much that I don't understand. What is a Cardassian? And where or what is Deep Space Nine?"

Kahlan stopped walking suddenly realising that up ahead, Richard had also paused and was surveying the ground in front of him.

"What is it Richard, my boy?" Zedd asked as he drew level with the Seeker.

"D'Harans, at least four quads passed here fairly recently." he said as he continued to examine the tracks. "I think that they are probably heading to the village, we had better follow them in case they mean to loot it for supplies. Not all of the army is ready to accept that Darken Rahl is dead and the war is over. Although I suppose they could just be returning home, it seems unlikely that so many of them would be from the same small place."

Increasing their speed, the four hurried on. The sounds of battle and screams and the stench of smoke were soon carried on the wind towards them.

As they came out from the shelter of the trees they could see that parts of the village were on fire and shadows could be seen running from the houses pursued by heavily armed men.

Drawing his sword Richard rushed towards the noise, Kahlan drew her weapons and started to follow when she heard Kira demand" Give me one of those daggers; I can't use these damn sticks." Tossing one of her knives to Kira, Kahlan turned and ran after Richard.

They made their way swiftly into the heart of the village before they encountered the first soldiers.

Kira saw Richard engage the first of the looters, he parried the sword that was aimed at his head and turning his own sword around the other's blade, sent it flying out of the soldier's grasp, sinking his sword into his opponent's chest, he sidestepped the falling body and moved on to the next.

Kahlan was surrounded by four of the enemy, spinning around; she dropped to one knee to avoid the sword aimed at her neck and sank her dagger into the back of the D'Haran as the momentum of his missed strike turned him in the opposite direction.

Running toward her, Kira engaged one of the soldiers, she soon realised that she was at a disadvantage with a short dagger against a sword. She needed to get in close to even the odds a little. Feinting to her right the soldier followed her, but encumbered as he was by his heavy armour he was unable to change direction as quickly as she could, and Kira moved inside the range of his sword until she could see the rage in his eyes and feel his breath on her face. Aiming her knee at his crotch she connected solidly, and with a strangled grunt he slumped forward and as he fell she sank the dagger into his chest up the hilt.

But as the body hit the ground her dagger was wrenched out of her hand leaving her defenceless and facing another man who was rapidly closing the gap between them, his sword held ready for a killing stroke.

As she backed away looking around for a weapon, any weapon, she saw Kahlan step hurriedly between them, with her dagger held high in her left hand she gripped the man around the neck with her other hand. Time seemed to stand still as the woman and the soldier stared into each other's eyes. Kira watched as his brown eyes turned completely dark and he sank to his knees. "Command me, Confessor" he said as he lowered his sword.

"Defend us," Kahlan ordered and Kira stared in amazement as the soldier turned on his erstwhile companions, and attacked them.

"Here." Kahlan shouted as she passed her dagger to Kira and stooped down to relieve the dead soldier of his sword.

Flashing a grin and a nod of thanks at Kahlan, Kira ran toward another of the enemy.

Behind him she could see the old wizard, Zedd extend his arms and shoot flames from his hands at two of the soldiers advancing toward Richard.

Quickly despatching another soldier with the borrowed dagger, Kira turned to find someone else to fight. Looking around she realised that most of the D'Harans were dead or wounded, including the one that had changed sides.

Raising her weapon she moved towards him, prepared to finish him off, one thing she knew was that collaborators were never to be trusted.

"Stop." Kahlan exclaimed. "He is harmless."

"I don't understand." Kira said "He would have killed us, and still might if he has a chance."

"No." Kahlan sighed, "This is what I meant about bring someone under my control, he cannot hurt us any more, he has been enslaved and it cannot be undone, except by my death."

She turned to the soldier who was gazing at her with love and obedience shining from his eyes, "Put down your weapon, and go home, kill no more people."

"As you wish mistress." he said and laying down his sword he moved away from them into the forest.

Kira watched him as he left, "That is quite a useful ability to have." she said admiringly. "I could have used that sort of power when I was fighting the Cardassians on Bajor."

"It has its down –side." said Kahlan, turning to look at Richard with regret in her eyes. Kira looked at them both, noticing that the sadness in Kahlan's blue eyes was mirrored in Richard's brown ones.

As they cleaned their weapons the villagers began to reappear from their hiding places.

One man moved towards Richard."Thank you Seeker," he exclaimed." I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't shown up."

It was the innkeeper that had given them free beer earlier in the evening. Turning towards the others, he bowed, "We are honoured to have the Mother Confessor and Zeddicus Zul Zorander in our village."

Looking towards Kira, .he spoke" We owe you an apology for the way we treated you earlier, we are unaccustomed to receiving anything but cruelty from the Mord Sith. Over the years they have stolen several of our daughters and we feared that you were only here to do it again."

He waved in the direction of the inn, "I would like to offer you a meal and a drink, and somewhere to stay as our thanks for all you have done for us tonight."

"A meal sounds wonderful." Zedd headed towards the open door, "I haven't eaten anything hot for what seems like an eternity!"

"Thank you", Kahlan smiled at the innkeeper. "Would a bath be included in your kind offer?"

"For the Mother Confessor? Anything." the innkeeper replied.

Kira stepped forward, "When I was here before, there was a tall man in the bar, is he still here?" she enquired.

"The wizard?" the innkeeper frowned, "he's gone and not before time either! He kept calling me a foolish mortal and refusing to pay for his drink. When I told him that he must pay he vanished in a shimmering light. He left me quite a bit out of pocket too! Not that it need concern you. "he said hastily.

Kira's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Kahlan approached her and taking her hand she asked," Was this man important to you?"

Kira answered "If it is who I think it is, he's my only hope of getting back to where I belong, and perhaps returning your friend Cara here as well."

Kahlan hugged Kira. "We'll find him, but first a bath and something to eat, come on."

_Chapter Five_

Smiling at Cara, Julian turned to Jadzia and putting down the medical tricorder he said," Well, she's perfectly fit and healthy, but she's not Kira Nerys."

"That's what I've been telling you all along." Cara snarked, quickly jumping off the couch and putting her hands on her hips.

Jadzia shifted her gaze from Cara to Julian, she looked puzzled but she knew that when Julian was in the infirmary he was always deadly serious about his work. He may be a bit of a nuisance when off duty, hanging around her and constantly professing his undying love, but when he was in doctor mode he put that playfulness aside and was the model professional.

"I don't understand, how do you know this? She looks exactly like Kira, though it's true that there are some things that seem a little off."

Julian turned to Jadzia, "The tricorder never lies," he said smilingly. "Well, usually never."

Pointing at the computer screen he indicated the readout of Cara's brain scan, "It is impossible to tell a lie, any lie without fundamentally altering this wave form here." Kira, sorry I mean Cara, is telling the absolute truth when she is talking about her other life, and that, together with small but telling variations in her vital signs indicate that she is not Kira. In fact, according to this information she is not even Bajoran."

Julian slapped his comm badge "Dr Bashir to Commander Sisko, we have a situation here that you should know about, would you meet us in the infirmary?"

An hour later Cara sat on the couch in the infirmary, turning her head she stared at the large man in the gold coloured tunic. He was clearly the leader of these strange people, he had listened carefully while she told him who she was and where she had come from. He seemed very interested in the description of the wizard in the inn, asking her several questions about his appearance.

Cara leaned back and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Now it's your turn, where am I and who are you people and why do you allow screelings and banelings free run of this place"

"It's a long story." the big man smiled "And it might be difficult for you to understand, but this is a space station, belonging to the United Federation of Planets. We are here to protect the wormhole, that's the light you saw out of the window earlier, "he added in response to Cara's puzzled expression.

"Protect it from whom?" Cara asked "What is it anyway?"

"It's a way of travelling between places very distant from each other; we are protecting it from anyone who would try to use it to move troops and ships to attack us."

Cara stood and stared at the three people in front of her "Could I use it to get back to where I should be?"

"I don't think so." Sisko replied "But I do have another theory about how you came to be here. The man in the inn, the wizard, do you remember his name?"

Cara closed her eyes and thought about walking in to the inn, she visualised the wizard, he had been standing in the corner by the bar, in her mind's eye she could see him accepting a drink from the barman, and the barman had scowled and said... "I need payment this time Quentin ".

Opening her eyes she whispered "Quentin, his name was Quentin."

Jadzia and Sisko smiled at each other." Are you thinking what I'm thinking "they said, almost in unison.

"What are you thinking" "Julian was confused and he didn't like it much, mainly because it happened so rarely, usually only when he was trying to talk Jadzia into a night out.

"Q," they said together, "Q is for Quentin."

"It would be just like him to play this sort of practical joke on Kira by sending her to another world, while poor Cara here is transplanted from her world to ours."

"Who is Q?" Cara snapped "Where is he? When I get my hands on him he won't think that this is funny for very long. If anything happens to my friends while I' m here..."

Jadzia laughed "Try not to worry, if I know Kira she is going to be just as mad about this as you."

"I need to be there to protect Lord Rahl, anything could have happened, and your friend, Kira, could get hurt in my world."

Jadzia laughed again "Don't worry about Kira, she is very capable of taking care of herself, she's no stranger to fighting, and if she becomes angry enough I pity anyone who gets in her way."

"But my friends won't know what is going on, they think that she is me, that I am her"..." Cara stopped talking, trying to work out what she was attempting to explain.

"Kahlan! Kahlan will know that she is not me. She will be able to tell that your friend is telling the truth about who she really is."

Julian swivelled around on his chair. "How?" he asked curiously. "You said that your world does not have advanced technology, only magic. Will she use magic to tell that Kira is not lying to her?"

"Kahlan is the Mother Confessor," Cara said simply. "No one can lie to a Confessor, it's impossible."Cara sat down heavily and sighed, looking at her, Jadzia said "I think that you need to rest and eat, come on, you can stay in Kira's quarters, and I'll show you the way." She turned towards Sisko. "If we have your permission,Commander?"

He nodded ,"While you get her settled down, I'll see if I can contact Q and stop this practical joke, I'm sure that he's observing all this very closely, there would be no point to it otherwise."

Entering Kira's quarters with Jadzia, Cara barely raised an eyebrow at the doors that opened without being touched. Though she had stared curiously at some of the beings they had passed on route. Despite Jadzia's explanations she was sure that the little man in the bar was a screeling of some sort, but she was too tired and too hungry to care.

As if reading her mind, her new friend asked "Hungry? What would you like to eat?

"I'm too tired to hunt tonight." Cara replied.

Crossing the room Jadzia headed to a slot in the wall, "That's OK, "she said "we don't need to hunt, just tell me what you would like."

Cara followed her "Pheasant with blackberry sauce?"

Jadzia spoke into a small metal grill, "Pheasant with blackberry sauce, hot, for two."

As Cara stared, a covered dish just materialised out of thin air, picking it up, Jadzia removed the domed cover revealing a perfectly cooked meal.

"Just like magic," Jadzia said smilingly.

"Zedd would enjoy this sort of magic," Cara laughed.

"Zedd?"

"Tall, skinny, irritating old man, always hungry." replied Cara.

As they ate, Cara asked Jadzia about the spots on her face.

"I'm a Trill," Jadzia tried to explain, "I'm not human, I suppose you could say, an alien, not from Earth."

"What is an alien?"

"Someone who doesn't come from the Federation planet, Earth."

"So that would make me an alien as well." Cara said thoughtfully.

"I suppose it does," said Jadzia "Why?"

"We don't have aliens where I come from, just people made by the Creator and creatures like screelings made in the underworld by the Keeper."

Slamming down her plate Cara abruptly rose to her feet and began to angrily pace around the room. "I don't have time for all this; I need to be back with my friends searching for the Stone of Tears, so that we can seal the rift to the underworld and stop the Keeper."

Jadzia stood and crossing to Cara she put her hand on her shoulder."The Commander will speak to Q, and if anyone can make him put you and Kira back where you belong, he can."

"I'm sorry, you must be worried about Kira, are you two close friends?"

Jadzia nodded her head. "Not at first, but yes, Kira is a good friend of mine now; while I am a woman it's good to have someone female to talk to. Is Kahlan a good friend of yours?"

Cara smiled "Yes, she's the first real friend I've ever had. Friendship is discouraged among the Mord Sith, we are only meant to serve our master, but Kahlan, Richard and even Zedd have shown me that there is another way. What do you mean, while you are a woman?"

"It's a little complicated," Jadzia grinned at Cara. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

**Chapter Six**

Kira sat outside the inn, turning her face up to the early morning sun she leaned back against the whitewashed wall and crossed her leather clad legs.

She could get used to this she mused, no Quark, no promenade with its crowd of people all noisily going about their business, legal or otherwise.

Just the sound of the birds and the sun on her face.

The peace was abruptly shattered, the door to the inn slammed against the wall, shaking flakes of whitewash onto her head. Sitting up she wiped her face and shook her hair, opening her eyes she saw some of last night's villagers. Only now they weren't smiling at her, in fact they looked menacing.

"You need to leave, NOW!"

Jumping up, she stood in front of them, placing her hands on her hips, carefully avoiding the agiels, she squinted at the speaker.

Kira stared levelly at him, "What happened to all the gratitude from last night, you've forgotten already?"

"We know that it's only fear of the Seeker that keeps you from doing what your kind have always done."

"If you only knew how wrong you are." Kira sighed. "I have no interest in you or your children, in fact I wish I was far away from here, and you have no idea how far away that is." she shrugged and turned away.

The door opened again and she heard Zedd, talking to the innkeeper's wife "Thank you for the supplies," he said while munching on an apple. He spotted the villagers standing in front of Kira, and smiled, "It's gratifying to see that we are all getting along together so well, yes?"

The group of men muttered but most of them turned and slunk away. The leader stood firm. "Are you sure that you can trust this Mord Sith? It wasn't so long ago that she fought for Rahl," he spat out, staring venomously at Kira.

"She still serves the Lord Rahl," Zedd observed calmly, "But now the seeker is Lord Rahl and he trusts her with his life."

"That's all well and good but we still want her out of our village, she's frightening the women and children."

Zedd stared at the solidly built innkeeper. "We will be on our way just as soon as the Seeker and the Mother Confessor join us, once again, thank your wife for the provisions, we have a long way to go."

Richard and Kahlan emerged blinking into the sunlight, while Kahlan fiddled with the straps of her pack Richard opened the compass that pointed the way to the Stone of Tears.

As the blue lights flickered he turned slowly until he was facing a range of low hills in the distance, "Well, that's the direction we travel in today," he announced, snapping the compass shut and stowing it in his pack.

Kira walked toward him, "What about Quentin? I believe that he's the answer to my being here and as beautiful and friendly as this place is," she shot a sarcastic grin at the innkeeper. "I want to get back to my own place; I can only guess what Quark has been up to without me to keep an eye on him, he's probably sold the station to the Cardassians by now."

Richard paused and looked back at Kira, "We have to continue the search for the Stone of Tears, and it's not safe for you to be alone here, many people still hate the Mord Sith, you had better come with us and hope that we run into this Quentin on our way. If we do, perhaps Kahlan can confess him and make him send you home and we can get our Cara back. "

"I'm not sure that even the power of the Mother Confessor can force Q to do anything but I suppose that unless he tires of his practical joke it's our only chance. " Picking up her pack Cara sighed and fell into step behind Richard following him and the compass away from the village.

Behind them the innkeeper smiled, and then frowned, scratching his neck he muttered "Damn this primitive clothing." And, changing back into the uniform of a Starfleet Admiral, he vanished in a column of sparkling light.

**Chapter 7**

The soft ring of the door chime woke Cara from a dream. She was back in the underworld, facing Darken Rahl, he was offering her a chance to serve him and return as a baneling.

She rolled off the bed, muttering to herself "Been there, done that"

The door chimed again; searching for her weapon she yelled, "Yes, what is it?"

The voice of Benjamin Sisko calmly replied. "I thought it was time for you and I to have a conversation about this predicament."

The door opened to reveal Cara clutching her weapon.

"But I can wait until you get dressed." the commander wryly observed. "Meet me on the promenade in 30 minutes."

Twenty five minutes later having experienced the joys of a sonic shower, with a little help from the friendly sounding computer, Cara appeared on the promenade, fully dressed, armed and as mad as a shadron with a toothache.

She stalked into Quark's bar and made her way to a table on the upper level where Commander Sisko was waiting with Dax. She slowed as she approached the table; the commander was leaning towards Dax obviously sharing something amusing. Dax laughed, "Only you would remember that, old man, and continue to torment me with it. How was I supposed to know that Morn wanted to be more than a friend. "

As Cara drew closer, Sisko noticed her and standing up he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to join them.

Ignoring the chair, Cara glared at Dax and Sisko, "There must be a way of getting me back to D'hara, I'm wasting my time here, and the Lord Rahl needs me to protect him."

"Please, sit down," Sisko smiled, but there was an edge in his voice. Cara glared at him and then slouched into the chair with a huff of breath.

"I know you want to get back to your own place and we want our Major Kira back here safe and sound." he continued. "Kai Winn, a Bajoran religious leader is due to arrive tomorrow for a conference with Kira and I don't believe she'll be any happier with this situation than we are."

Dax grimaced, "I'd forgotten about that, we'll have to get this sorted before then, or she'll take this as a personal insult."

"Have you made any progress contacting Q old man?"

Cara looked at the commander, "Who is Q? Is he the cause of this wizardry?"

"Possibly," Sisko replied, "He is an all powerful alien with the ability to do something like this. It's just the sort of thing he would find amusing."

Cara stood up so quickly that her chair fell back and bounced, striking the Klingons at the next table, she glared at them and they hastily returned to their drinks. "Let's find him then, I'll make him put this right."

"It might not be that easy, even if he shows himself to us, we can't force him to do anything."

"I can" Cara insisted "I am Mord Sith and magic doesn't work on me, just get him here and leave the rest to me."

Dax moved toward her and gently touched her arm. "He doesn't exactly use magic, I'm afraid that even you might find it difficult to influence him to do the right thing."

Cara smiled humourlessly, "I've never had any problem getting any man to do my bidding before. Men are no problem, just be glad he isn't a Confessor."

"Let's get a drink." Cara headed for the bar followed by Dax, while Sisko moved toward the exit. "I'll go to my office and try to get Q to respond, I'll contact you if he appears."

"And we'll do the same."

Cara and Dax collected a pitcher of synthale and 2 glasses and found a table in the corner near the Dabo tables. From here they could see everyone who entered the bar.

Dax poured the ale and set the pitcher aside; lifting her glass to her lips she stared at Cara over the rim. "So, gossip time, tell me about your friends, what are they like and how did you meet them?"

Cara sighed, "It's complicated, I was sent to kill Richard with my sisters, but we ended up fighting for the same thing, he and I are friends, but he is also my Lord Rahl and I must protect him."

"Now it's your turn, tell me what you meant last night about being a woman now, haven't you always been one?

Dax laughed, "I'm several hundred years old, sometimes I'm a woman and sometimes a man, it's... even more complicated than your story."

Cara looked around the bar that was beginning to fill up with the lunchtime crowd.

"Why does everyone keep smiling at me?"

"Some of them are just grateful to you for stopping that Jem Hadar soldier yesterday, but most of them are... a little nervous."

"Why would they be afraid of me? they don't know that I am Mord Sith. Is your Major Kira a frightening person?"

"She can be," Dax replied thoughtfully "But she's my best friend on the station, after the Commander of course... but he's not very good at girl talk. " Dax laughed and raised her glass, taking a gulp she smiled again at Cara. "Why do you want to know if Kira is scary?"

"There's a certain wizard who's always thinking of his stomach, and sometimes Richard and Kahlan need someone to stop them trying to find lost kittens when they should be looking for the Stone of Tears. They need someone scary to try to keep them on track."

The com badge on Dax's tunic chirruped, "Dax please report to my office and bring our guest with you."

Draining her glass, Dax stood, "Come along, perhaps the commander has some news for us."

Cara followed, as she walked past the bar, Quark grinned at her showing his pointed teeth. "Definitely a screeling." she muttered.

**Chapter Eight**

Sisko leaned back in his chair and studied the man in front of him.

"So you see, Commander I couldn't possibly be the one who has stolen Major Kira away from you. I'm a reformed character ever since the Q Continuum made me mortal." He shuddered. "That's an experience I'm in no hurry to repeat, I can assure you."

"Have you asked the shape shifter? Oxo, or whatever his name is. I've heard that he and the Major are _quite _an item these days, and you know what they say about lovers quarrels. "

The door to Sisko's office swept open and Cara and Dax entered, "Why, there she is! Turned up like a bad Klingon, well I'll be off now as you seem to have found your missing Major."

"Not so fast.," Sisko stood and replaced the baseball he had been tossing from hand to hand in its stand on his desk.

"The wizard!" Cara exclaimed, as she marched toward him her fists clenched tightly.

Q ducked behind Dax, "Protect me Lieutenant; it seems that the major is in her usual foul mood."

"We never have any fun together, you and I." Q smirked at Cara "You have no sense of humour at all. Even Captain Picard appreciated my presence a little bit, sometimes, when he was in a good mood, when he couldn't see me"

"Enough of this nonsense. Q, bring the Major back here and return Cara to her place immediately." Sisko stared levelly at Q.

"Or what?" Q smirked. "This is too much fun and I'm not tired of it yet. You should see how the Major is enjoying her new life, no sonic showers, no Romulan ale, and no Odo. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to stay there permanently."

He moved around the desk and sat in Sisko's chair, leaning back and carefully placing his booted feet on the polished surface, he smiled at each of the others in turn. "There's really nothing you can do to force me them put them back."

"I could even... No, that would just be too delicious."

Dax flinched, as if she had been pushed.

"Spirits! Where am I?"

Cara stared at her "Kahlan? " She asked tentatively, "Is that you?"

Kahlan looked around, strange people, odd surroundings but one of them looked as if she had seen him before...

She marched towards the innkeeper who stood facing them all and smiling a gleeful little smile, reaching for his throat she released her power. Thunder without sound filled the room and Q dropped to one knee. "Command me, Confessor."

"You will send Cara and I back to where we belong and return Kira to her place immediately, you will not play these tricks on us again."

A green light suffused the office and when it had faded Sisko saw Dax and Kira standing close to each other. Kira shook herself and reaching down for her phaser she took it from the holster and pointed the weapon at Q. "Don't you EVER do that to me again ! Or by the Prophets I WILL find a way to make you pay."

Q stared bemusedly at Kira then laughed. "It will never happen " he said, "but, the Mother Confessor? Who would have thought that her magic was strong enough to overcome the power of the Q?"

As Kira moved toward him, still firmly clutching her weapon, Q vanished.

Sisko smiled "Glad to have you back Major, not that your replacement wasn't...interesting to have around."

Dax tucked Kira's arm under her own. "Come to Quark's and tell me all about it, was there really magic and a wizard and a quest, I wish I could have been there with you."

Kira looked enquiringly at Sisko.

"Go ahead Major, debrief tomorrow here at 09:00."

"It had its plus points , no politics, no Cardassians or Dominion. But the weapons! There were these things called agiels..."

The door closed behind them and Sisko picked up the baseball again, he sat down and smiled "It was almost worth it to see the look on Q's face when he was forced to put things right by that human woman."

Behind him Q's smiling face peered in at the porthole "Don't enjoy it too much Commander, her magic didn't last, and who knows? You may the next person I switch with someone else. There is a certain hotshot Caprican pilot that I would love to see in command of DS9."

Back in the midlands Cara smiled at the wizard, the seeker and the confessor, seeing them smiling back she quickly changed it into a scowl. "Well, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to get on with the quest?"

As they picked up their packs and Richard opened the compass to check their bearing, Zedd moaned "But I'm hungry..."


End file.
